Hank Pines
Gravity Falls, Oregon, US |height = 6'9" |relatives = * Vivienne Chen (wife) * Mabel Pines (mother) * Henry Pines (father) * Acacia Castañeda (sister) * Willow Pines (sister) * Dipper Pines (uncle) * Stanley Pines (great great uncle) * Stanford Pines (great great uncle) * Mark Pines (grandfather) * Anna Pines (grandmother) }} Hank Pines is the founder of the Dinner Crew. He is the son of Mabel and Henry Pines, and is the middle child of the Pines' triplets. Physical Description Hank has hazel eyes like his father, and messy, curly red hair. He has a goatee when he gets older. He is 6'9", the tallest person in the Pines household. He usually wears jeans with holes in them and is often seen wearing plaid flannels. He often wears the same t-shirt. Like his sisters and father, he needs glasses. Not long after moving to Portland, his Dinner-Crew-related activities put him in the hospital with a shattered kneecap. After this incident, he walks with a slight limp and/or a cane. Personality Hank is very socially adept and likable. He has a kind disposition, and can barely stand to see people in pain. He's always going out of his way to help others, which led to the creation of his mafia. His hobbies include puzzles, computer programming, and running track. He is like both his father Henry, and also his cousin Wendy, in that he is a remarkably relaxed in comparison to Mabel and his siblings. Unlike Henry, who gets nervous in large social gatherings, Hank is very gregarious (like Mabel) and has no problem going up to complete strangers and becoming closely acquainted with them. He is often considered the 'normal one' of the family, which he dislikes because it implies that he's better than the rest of them. He dyes his hair green, pink, and yellow in college to stand proud with his weird family. History Like the rest of the triplets, Hank spent his childhood in the Mystery Shack, by then called the Stanley Pines Memorial Library of the Supernatural. He went to college at his father's alma mater, Oregon State, where he majored in computer science. It was while at college that he met his future wife, Vivienne Chen. Hank got a full ride scholarship because of his grades, but had to live in the dorms all four years, working as an RA after freshman year as a condition of his scholarship. He found that he really enjoyed helping people with their problems and getting to make lots of new friends. At the age of twenty two, he moved to Portland to live with his girlfriend, Vivienne. There, out of his desire to feed supernatural beings in need and help them with their problems, he would accidentally end up forming a supernatural mafia called the Dinner Crew. Relationships Vivienne Chen Vivian Chen was Hank's wife, who he moved in with in Portland. She worked as a teacher for a nearby kindergarten. She became a member of the Dinner Crew as soon as it was formed. Trivia * His favorite flavor of ice cream is coffee. * His sister's wife, Reina Castañeda, does his taxes for free. She also does the Dinner Crew's taxes for dirt cheap. * When he was a kid, he made a deal with Dipper so he could learn Chinese in exchange for not playing video games for a year. * While he didn't strictly mind Dipper calling him "Bright One", when he was sixteen he asked for a "manlier" nickname, which is why Dipper started calling him "Dog Star". References Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Humans